


Playing With Curse

by Growlies



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub Play, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Joker takes you away from the team for some  personal favors.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Playing With Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueeccofan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blueeccofan).



“Why the hell is it so cold!?” Skull barks, d as steeping cautiously on the ice.

“Shh! There’s shadows nearby.” Said Queen, eyeing down the shadows below.

“There’s a opening on the side of the palace.” Oracle says, pointing to a hole in the wall.

Taking a slight detour, the group enters the palace. It isn’t long until the first floor is cleared of shadows.

“You guys can stay down here.” Joker turns around to face his team.

“Huh? Why?” Panther asks.

“I just need to take a break.” Joker looks at you. “You. Come with me.”

Following Joker, the both of you find a saferoom. Entering the room, you spot anrococo style couch.

“Undress.”

You work though the mechanics of your outfit, revealing the sliky red lingerie with black lace underneath. Joker smirks.

“So you wore the stuff I picked out for you. Good.” Joker takes the rope he had saved and held your arms together in a single hand, Tied them together with rope doing the same to your ankles. “Too tight?” You shake your head.

He took out a silk scarf, covered your eyes and ties it up.

“You need help, princess?” He purrs, you feel his gloved hands rub your sides and stomach before taking his gloves off to feel you properly. “Your skin is really soft...You want me to devour you don’t you?”

You yelp when he gropes your breasts. “Who do these belong to?”

“You, my body is your gift. Feel free to do anything you want.”

“Oh, you're too kind,” He says in fake sincerity. You whimper when you feel a cold dagger on your skin. “What do you think I’m doing to you?” Two fingers makes their way into your heat, you squirm.

“You’re...marking me.” You breathe out. “Yeah, I am.” Joker presses the dagger into your skin so much you think you’re going to bleed. His fingers making an scissoring motion. 

Your heavy pants fill the room as his fingers is replaced by something more bigger. “You must really like me, the way you’re tightening around my cock makes me feel so happy.” A hand goes on your hip, gripping so hard it bruises.

You feel his lips against yours as you feel his hand on your chin, and as you kiss back he slowly introduces his tongue, gently brushing against yours. He pushes harder on your lips, opening his his mouth to get more out of you. When he backs off you feel a twinge of disappointment before he increases his pace using his hands on your hips to stabilize himself.

“Are you close? Remember what we talked about. Don’t come until I say so. Princess,” You nod. “Actually, I’m close myself.” In a second you know something sticky is on your stomach. “My cum looks nice on your stomach.” He notes, humming thoughtfully.

A gasp leaves you when a sharp bite comes to your neck, skin being pulled between his teeth. He starts to toy with your clit.

After a few minutes of holding onto your orgasm as long as you can. You ask a question. “Can I come, Hero?”

Joker hums as he teases your clit. “Sure, I think you've earned the right to."

At his command you feel yourself let go, a wave of pleasure rolls though you. You feel your wrists become untied and removes the scarf from your face.

You immediately see blood on your abdomen. Joker hands you a bandage. Patching yourself up, he takes your panties and shoves them in his coat pocket. “Don’t worry about your panties, I have them.”

When you get dressed as discreetly as you can and head downstairs. You’re greeted by the stares of your teammates.

“Your neck...”


End file.
